


Phantom Agony

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for Season 6 finale!<br/>Sansa dreams of Margaery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Agony

**AN:** Title by Epica, "Phantom Agony" **  
Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- smile  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Spicegirls - Goodbye

 

_Goodbye, my friend_   
_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone)_   
_(But I can still feel you here)_

 

Margaery stays still and closes her eyes, gives up to struggle for escape. She knows what’s going to happen, and now everything is too late anyway. So she just smiles and looks up at the ceiling, sees the seven-pointed star and thinks of the maiden. Her maiden. “Goodbye, my friend,” she whispers just as everything turns green and hot.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sansa awakes with a scream and cold sweat on her forehead. Almost at once tears spring to her eyes and she starts to sob uncontrollably. In her mind she can still see Margaery’s smile, can still feel the calm acceptance of imminent death – and that her last thoughts were with Sansa.

Jon had told her earlier of the happenings in King’s Landing and its victims, and Sansa had felt numb and cold ever since.

“Margaery,” she whispers, as if her saying the name out loud would chase away the nightmares, but still she can see that last smile that is so different from the ones she gave Sansa (warm, loving, caring) back when they were together.

‘Sansa …’

The girl shudders once more when suddenly a cold wind comes up; and with it the feeling of not being alone anymore.


End file.
